The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Automatic transmissions provide a plurality of forward and reverse speeds or gear ratios by selectively actuating one or more brakes or clutches. A concentric slave cylinder assembly having concentric piston rings is often used to actuate two clutches that are located near each other, such as in a dual clutch transmission have two input shafts that each provide a subset of the available gear ratios. Each of the two input shafts is selectively coupled to an engine by use of one of these clutches. The radial stacking of the pistons results in a high linear speed of the outer actuator piston. To accommodate the high linear speed of the outer piston, bearings having high losses and rotating pistons are often used in the concentric slave cylinder assembly. The rotating seals used to accommodate rotating pistons have unfavorable fluid leakage characteristics and the high loss bearings contribute to in higher spin losses in the transmission. Thus, there is a need for a new and improved clutch actuation assembly that has improved bearing loss and fluid leakage characteristics.